Heart Of True Honor
by SirenityWhite
Summary: Morgana and Arthur get into a petty fight Morgana has conducted a plan to mess with Arthur's head But what is it? And who is a part of it?


**Heart Of True Honor**

 **Chapter 1**

WARNING: Contains: Violence, RAPE, Boy to boy romance, Graphic language and actions, death, torture, slight bondage and molestation.

* * *

 _ **Morgana's Plan**_

* * *

 _Morgana and Arthur get into a petty fight_

 _Morgana has conducted a plan to mess with Arthur's head_

 _But what is it? And who is a part of it?_

* * *

It was a normal day in Camelot, the sun was shining, birds were singing, people chatting, and children playing with smiles and giggles, it truly was a lovely day, but in the castle can be heard the bickering of The Lady Morgana against Prince Arthur.

It could be heard throughout the castle walls but all decided not to disturb them, not even to question them on what the fight was honestly all about, this continued until Arthur finally got so annoyed that he stormed out of Morgana's chambers just as, Morgana's maid Gwenivere, started into the room.

"M'lady?" Gwen asked with a little concern in her voice, "Are you alright?" "Hm?" Morgana answered looking at her friend, "Oh yes I'm quit fine, it is Arthur who seems to now stupidity very well as if it was second nature to him." Gwen wanted to know what the matter of the fight was but she decided it would be best not to ask.

"He is such a buffoon that-…" Morgana started but quickly stopped as a mischievous smirk spread across her face, "That he should learn his lesson." Gwen gazed at her in worry, "You will him though" "Of course not, I shall not lie neither of my hands on him, but he will hurt himself with his own mind along with words of confusion…and I know the perfect way to do so." She smirked once more and turned to her confused and curious friend.

Meanwhile Arthur took off on a hunt with his manservant and secretly warlock Merlin to calm his nerves, "Merlin at least try to keep up!" Merlin came up behind with two dead rabbits in hand, "Or are two measly rabbits too heavy for you."

Merlin responded, "That or I'm tired of having to carry your weight this whole time." Arthur came to a stop and turned to the servant boy, "are you calling me fat" Arthur started walking towards him, Merlin quickly started, "Oh, oh no sire, I would never" he gave a sarcastic look.

"Good" Arthur replied turning back to the trail before Merlin decided to finish his sentence "Out loud" he said smiling and chuckling to himself as Arthur looked back at the young warlock and shook his head, "Merlin haven't I already told you, stop trying to be funny."

Merlin's smile faded and he nodded and asked "Sire? What happened between you and Morgana" Arthur sighed "I don't want to talk about it and besides it is none of your business, let's go back to the castle, I'm not in the mood to hunt anymore" Arthur exclaimed heading back to the direction of the castle.

"Well that's certainly a surprise" Merlin said rolling his eyes knowing that it was clearly stupid to even think to ask and followed the prince.

Morgana carefully instructing Gwen on what she is to do in her plan, "But why must I keep Merlin away while you speak to Arthur?" Morgana turned to her maid and smiled "You shall find out soon enough, don't worry it is all in good fun he will forget about it at the next day's sunrise."

Gwen nodded in agreement, "alright then" Morgana smiled.

Suddenly a commotion was being heard from the window, they were back and nightfall was nearing and it was time to turn in for the night after the hours pass, all went vast asleep and The Lady Morgana shut her eyes and awaited for the next day to take her plan into action.

The light out was bright with the warm afternoon sun, Merlin was attending to his daily duties before being stopped by Gwen's pled for help right away and he agreed to gladly follow her and off they went.

After they had passed, by Morgana leaked from around the corners way made her way to Arthur's chambers. She knocked on the door and waited for Arthur to invite her in and he eventually did so, she opened the doors, let herself in and closed the doors behind herself.

"Hello Arthur." Arthur turned to her "What do you want?" She stepped closer to be barley at his side, "I came to apologize for the way I have acted yesterday, I was insensitive and unreasonable, I see that know."

Arthur turned his head to her, "So what you're really saying is that I was right and was not the one at fault." Morgana nodded slightly showing her answer, "Could my actions ever be forgiven?"

Arthur looked to the ground then back up at Morgana, "I guess, all is forgiven." She gave a smile, "If that is so then let us put it in the past and talk about something else to take it off our minds."

Her smile got the lit bigger, "What exactly do you have in mind?" He asked staring out the window, "Ooh I don't know, maybe someone close, someone like Merlin."

Arthur turned back to Morgana with a confused look painted upon his face "Merlin? What is there to talk about?" Morgana smirked, "Oh there is much, much to talk about."

* * *

 _Sorry this is short and not really good, this is my first fanfic after all, just want to do a little more for the next chapter, I want to make his sound as real as I could, what I mean by that is, I want it to seem like it would actually happen as a possible scenario in the Merlin series. Chapter 2 coming soon._

 _I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, IT BELONGS TO BBC_


End file.
